


Oh, My Heart

by Fizzysquish



Series: Ahit Oneshots [3]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd person pov from another character, 5 times 1 time, @ my discord friends: dont ever ask me for anything again, Cartoon hearts, F/M, Fluff, I did my best, M/M, Multi, if that makes sense, love yall!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzysquish/pseuds/Fizzysquish
Summary: Even though he had to constantly flick little red hearts out of your view, Moonjumper could easily say he was enjoying his time just sitting and talking with you. It warmed him, and he loved listening to you ramble.He loved being with you.





	Oh, My Heart

It was just a small thing, a little red heart just barely the size of his palm.

***

**1.**

Moonjumper swore he could stare you forever.

Maybe there was a better way to say that (a less creepy way), but he couldn't really be bothered to think of it right now.

He was enraptured, with that gleaming smile your face and the bright twinkle in your eyes. You were excited about about something (_What were you two discussing again?_), hands moving around energetically as you spoke, body shifting to sift up a little straighter.

Until you suddenly stopped, hands freezing in mid air. Your gaze was focused on him, and he had to fight the urge to check over himself, to make sure he still looked presentable for you (oh stars he'd die if he looked anything less than for you).

"Hey, MJ-"

"_Yes my dear?_"

"What is-What is that?" You gestured up to his head, "on your head?"

He blinked for a second, confused. There was something on is head?

He brought a hand up, almost immediately finding the object and bringing it down in front of him.

A small red heart.

Moonjumper felt his face instantly begin to heat up, eyes widening at the little thing. Why was it there? What had brought it out? _Did you see it?_

"Moon? You okay? What is it?"

He glanced up, eyes flickering between you and the little heart in his hand. After a moment he brought hand down to his side, squeezing it in a firm fist and fighting the blush that was trying to grow. Moonjumper smiled wide at you.

"_Perfectly fine my sweet! Nothing for you to worry about!_"

Unsurprisingly, you got that look your eyes, the one told him you knew he was lying. But after a few seconds you just nodded, smiling back at him and beginning to talk once more.

It was fine.

***

**2.**

It wasn't fine.

One heart turned into three, then six, then nine, and eventually twelve, and after eighteen he just stopped counting. Any attempt to rip them apart or throw them away failed, as the hearts would just show right back up once he turned around.

Snatcher wasn't any help either. He took one look at the hearts popping off of Moonjumper and shook his head, rolling his eyes (or, miming rolling his eyes as it were).

"**You know what those mean,**" he said, sounding horribly exasperated. "**There's nothing I can do to make them go away.**"

_As if Moonjumper needed to be reminded how to make them stop..._

He did know what they were, he knew what they meant. It was something he (they?) had hoped for when he was alive. The brightly colored hearts that popped up above someones head, giving visual to just how in love they were. It was incredibly cute, he had always thought, to see just how smitten someone was.

Now though, Moonjumper wasn't quite so sure.

The little hearts were bothersome, flustering him often and taking up space. Not to mention how hard it was to hide them from you, goodness. There'd already been one too many close calls, ending with Moonjumper either making a quick exit or having to hide tons of them in different places around the forest (stars only know how many hollow trees he's filled by now!).

Snatcher never said anything though, instead giving Moonjumper a pointed look every time he saw a heart.

"**You know how to make them stop.**"

_And yo_ _ur'e not the one who has to confess.._

***

**3.**

Really, it wouldn't be so bad if there just weren't so many of them.

They were actually rather pretty to look at, once he got passed the embarrassment of it all. The hearts were all a lovely shade of bright red, glowing softly under moonlight and shimmering beautifully under sunlight.

He was almost tempted to give one to you as a gift, but thought better of it of and decided it would be best not to. 

(Okay, maybe 'thought better of it' was giving him too much credit. In actuality MJ just spent twenty minutes rolling a heart in between his fingers, daydreaming about you accepting it and looking adorably excited to receive it. The realization that his face was quickly becoming red and hearts were popping off him like crazy made him stop, squishing the heart in his fist and shaking his head. None of that now, none of that...)

There were just so many of them, taking up tons of space no matter how many hollow trees and fallen logs he stuffed them in. The minions had tried helping by putting clusters of them in small caves and hidden chests, and Hat and Bow had taken tons to their ship to hide in the storage rooms. Even snatcher had attempted to help hide the mountains of love hearts, filling in various pits hidden in the further parts of the forest that the others weren't allowed to go.

But there were _so_ _many_, and no matter how much he tried to make them stop they just kept coming.

Until finally, the ghost seemed to have enough, pulling Moonjumper aside and frowning at him.

"**You know Y/n isn't Vanessa, right?**"

Moon just nodded, because yes, he did know that. You were as far from Vanessa as could possibly be. It wasn't like he expected you to hurt him because of a confession, you would never do that, but.. What if you didn't feel the same? What if you thought it was weird? What if it made you feel _uncomfortable_ around him?

Oh that would just destroy poor Moonjumper, if he made you upset.

"**Moonjumper.**" he snapped to attention, blinking. It felt weird for him to sound so serious.

"**Talk to them.**"

***

**4.**

He wanted to confess, he really did.

Moonjumper thought about it constantly, fantasizing about sweeping you off your feet and proclaiming his adoration for you for all the world to hear. He liked to imagine the surprised but ecstatic look on your face as he held you close, being at the center of that lovely gaze of yours.

He dreamed of running his fingers through your hair, of caressing your beautiful face, of gazing into your enchanting eyes and leaning in closer, closer, until he could _just_-

_...Ah_.

Ahem,

_Point is_, Moonjumper did want to confess. Terribly, horribly so. And the more he thought about it, the more hearts popped above his head, bright and full of love.

But there were also the 'What if's. The things that made him stop himself before he could even get the words out.

'_What if I mess it up?_'

'_What if __you__ won't want to be friends anymore?_'

'_What if_ _you _hate_ me for it?_'

He could accept you not returning his feelings, he thought, it would hurt but he could accept it.

But losing you entirely?

Well, Moonjumper would much rather drown in these hearts of his than risk that.

But he couldn't live like that, not forever. Not only was Snatcher getting impatient and tired of hiding mounds of hearts everyday, you were getting worried too. Probably have been, in fact, just too polite to ask him directly.

He wanted to confess, if only to wipe that concerned frown from your face.

***

**5.**

Moonjumper spent a long time thinking of a way to express his feelings.

Granted the hearts gave it away fairly easily, even if someone didn't exactly know what they meant.

But still, he wanted to at least try expressing how he felt. It felt wrong to just buy something, no matter how expensive it was. A doll didn't feel quite right either, even if he made it by hand. A letter would clearly say what he wanted, but it felt too plain...

Another heart fell into his palm.

Small but bright, glowing softly in the moonlight, lit up by his love for you

..

Well, it never to try, did it?

***

**+1**

Spending the day with you was easy.

Even though he had to constantly flick little red hearts out of your view, Moonjumper could easily say he was enjoying his time just sitting and talking with you. It warmed him, and he loved listening to you ramble.

He loved being with you.

"_Y/n-_" he said, looking away as your eyes made contact with his. "_I have something for you,_"

"Oh? Whats that Moony?" _Moony... _It made him chuckle, smiling at you.

"_Its something very important, that I've been wanting to give you for a long time._"

You nodded, eyes focusing on him and back straightening just a bit, enough to tell him you were being serious too. You were listening. He could do this.

Moonjumper steeled his nerves as best he could, summoning a softly glowing red heart in his hands. This one was special, covered in spells to make sure it never dulled, never faded. Bright but soft, small but full.

He held it out to you like a offering, trying desperately to keep his hands from shaking. After what felt like hours of staring, wide eyed and in awe, you moved forward, closing the short gap in between you two in only a couple strides.

Your hands came up to his, helping cradle the heart.

"Its beautiful, MJ," you smiled at him, so big and bright, and oh stars above it felt like his heart was going to explode at the sight-

"_I love you._"

Your eyes widened, but Moonjumper's mouth was working faster than he could stop it, desperate to get it all out.

"_I love you, so much. More than i've ever loved anything before, more than than the moon loves the sea and the stars love the sky, I love you so, _so_ much-_"

You kissed him.

Oh, _stars_ you _kissed_ him. It took Moonjumper only a moment of surprise before he threw the heart to the ground, hands flying up to hold your face tenderly as he kissed back.

It felt amazing. Incredible. Every part of his body felt like it was lighting up and burning but it was so wonderful and he never wanted it to stop.

When you finally did pull away, he chased after, drunk on the feeling of kissing you already. Slowly he cracked his eyes, staring at you dreamily.

"I love you too, Moonjumper. More than I could ever say."

His heart stuttered, and then he was surging back to kiss you once more, overwhelmed with joy.

The heart could be picked up later.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link to come in near future
> 
> hopefully everything's spaced out right, webs being weird for me lol  
thanks for reading!


End file.
